Star Fox: There's Always a Choice
by FoxRocks
Summary: When Krystal returns to Star Wolf after the Anglar King is defeated, Fox thinks it's all over. Perhaps there's hope left? Idea for the story is from Troygroomes; my second one-shot - please enjoy!


**Star Fox: There's Always a Choice**

** A/N: This story's origin comes from an idea from a friend of mine, Troygroomes. He gave me a brief description for a one-shot, so I adapted it into a little story. Thanks for the idea Troygroomes (I hope I can do your idea justice), and please enjoy the story everyone!**

What was the point of living without Krystal? The question hung in Fox McCloud's head as he traveled back home in his Arwing. Falco and Slippy, his teammates, had already flown back to Corneria.

The Star Fox team had reunited one last time to destroy the Anglar King, ruler of the evil alien race that had invaded the Lylat System. Fox was supposed to feel victorious, but he knew it wasn't possible with Krystal going back to Star Wolf. He would never forget the look on Panther's smug face when Krystal decided to return.

Fox had rescued Krystal from Planet Sauria years ago, but ever since, their relationship had turned a bit rocky. Krystal had briefly been with Star Fox again, but rejoined Star Wolf when she felt guilty about leaving Panther. Fox was devastated, and truly didn't know how to continue living.

The outer space skies of the Lylat System normally were beautiful, but were just a dismal sight to Fox, knowing he didn't have Krystal. He knew the moment she decided to go back, he could never fully recover. It would be a long, depressing trip to Corneria.

What felt like days to Fox were really hours, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Fox was trying his absolute best to hold back tears the entire time.

As expected, Falco and Slippy were waiting for Fox at Corneria. They all gathered at the center of town, celebrating the defeat of the Anglar King. Fox tried his best to look happy for the crowd, knowing he had dedicated his life to fighting evil primarily. But he would do absolutely anything to be with Krystal and to make her happy. He knew she wasn't happy with Star Wolf…

She returned only out of guilt for leaving in the first place. She was probably on her way to the Sargasso Space Hideout now. Fox snapped back into reality when Peppy Hare, the new Cornerian Army General, greeted him.

When General Pepper had fallen ill, former Star Fox member Peppy took his place. Fox had always looked up to Peppy as a father figure, and Fox knew it was a good role for him to play. Peppy could tell Fox was distressed about the situation, but kept calm for the audience.

"Give it up for the Star Fox team!" Peppy shouted, the result being the audience erupting into applause.

"Once again, they have saved the Lylat System from evil forces! We must always keep our gratitude as fortunate citizens," Peppy continued.

His speech went on for a while, but Fox began to zone out, still thinking of Krystal. Even as a Cornerian guard put a medal around his neck, he wanted nothing more than to escape reality. He was always a selfless character, but he wanted nothing more than to be with Krystal.

Time dragged on as Fox went back to his house following the ceremony. He wished he could feel happiness from saving the Lylat System again, but that happiness had only been present when Krystal was by his side. He thought back to the time he first fell in love with her; he thought it was destined to be…

Once he was home, Fox switched on the radio and went to sit on his bed. 'Never My Love' was playing; Fox always heard that song on the station. Despite his effort, Fox couldn't forget about Krystal.

He sat on the bed for a few hours, with nothing else to do. Falco and Slippy had called him, apologizing for what happened. It wasn't their faults though… Fox didn't know who to blame…

Fox was surprised when a knock came at his door. His emerald eyes darted, awoken from his depressed zone. He could hear crying outside.

Fox rushed to the door and opened it to discover Krystal, tears staining her furry blue cheeks. She fell into his arms, now crying in his white coat. Initially, Fox was completely confused.

"Krystal?!" was all Fox could say at first.

"Oh Fox… I can't do it!" she cried, hugging him closely.

"Can't do what?" Fox was still confused.

"I can't go back to Panther and Star Wolf…" she explained. "I love you too much!"

Fox hugged her back as she hugged him tighter. Fox knew all along she didn't want to leave, she just felt obligated to do it. He didn't expect to ever see her again…

"Krystal… I'm sorry," Fox started.

"No, Fox, I'M sorry!" Krystal retorted, looking into his eyes desperately. "Please understand it is not your fault. I never should have gone to Star Wolf in the first place. I don't know how you could ever forgive me! But I knew it was my choice to do it, and that's why I deserve the blame!"

"Krystal, it's not all your fault," Fox said. "You left because I wanted you to stay off Star Fox. I did it to protect you, but I understand that you got angry. It's not all your fault. And you chose to come back to me…"

The two embraced, hugging tighter than ever. Fox didn't anticipate any of this, but he was glad to be with his Krystal again. After the long hug, Krystal spoke again.

"I'm here to stay this time, Fox. I promise," she vowed, smiling at her lover.

Fox smiled back at her. "Krystal, I promise we can be together now. I will retire from Star Fox for you. To never fight again is a hard thing to ask of a warrior, but you are all I ever wanted…"

Before Fox could continue, Krystal kissed his lips as passionately as she could. Fox was in shock; he had gone from his most depressed state to a life with Krystal! Fox returned the kiss, holding Krystal in his arms blissfully. He would settle down with the woman of his dreams and leave Star Fox behind. He knew Falco and Slippy would understand; they were all becoming quite old as it was anyway. A new team would be assembled, when the Lylat System would need it. Fox's adventures had come to a fitting end…


End file.
